


Old Fashioned

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: Immortals [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 1920s slang, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Immortals, Brendon and Sarah have similar personalities, Brendon is in the body of a woman, Different Names, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fake Names, Immortal, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Mind Swapping, Nicole Row Explainer of everything, Period Typical Attitudes, Pray For The Wicked, Smoking, Smoking which went unmentioned in the last one, They're also inadvertently lesbians, Time Travel, body swapping, dreams of the past, jazz band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: Three years after the incidents during the tour with My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy, and Pray for the Wicked been going great. Brendon's home for the weekend, but just to his luck, after another weird Great Grandmother memory dream, he wakes up on her desk in 1927, in her body. Now, he has to keep people thinking it’s him and figure out how this happened, and how to get him, and Sarah, who’s now Meagan’s roommate, back to 2018.Read We Could Be Immortals and You're a Canary, I'm a Coal Mine before reading this or you'll be extremely confused (and miss Mikey Way tasing people)





	1. Golden Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon heads to sleep and wakes up to something he wouldn't have expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Roaring Twenties inspired me to write this, here's the sequel to the prequel and original no one asked for! And Sarah's a main character in this one!

Brendon got home to a kiss from Sarah, and a bunch of kisses from Penny and Bogart. They were all on the couch within the hour watching movies together. Dinner was between movies and Sarah and Brendon fell asleep on the couch together.

Brendon ended up having another dream about his Great Grandmother. She was in her apartment with a friend Brendon had seen in a few other dreams. It seemed like they lived together.

“So, you almost done with this song? You got two days.” The friend asked Meagan.

“Almost, lyrics are taking forever to think of Marie.” Meagan said as she looked at the paper.

“Well, you said this was a one time thing, maybe you can get help from that Martin fellow.” Marie said.

“I’m not going to Martin for help, I already told him that I was set! I can do this by myself.” 

“Banana oil!” Marie exclaimed.

“I am going to do it! You just have no faith in me Marie!” Meagan said. 

“I’ll be heading to sleep.” Marie said rolling her eyes. “Good night.”

“Night.” Meagan said and Marie left the room. Meagan then sat at the table and tried to write. 

Brendon was shaken out of the dream by a phone call. He barely opened his eyes and grabbed his phone and put his phone to his ear.

“Hell-” Brendon couldn’t remember anything after that, and suddenly, he was waking up with his head on a table. He assumed it was his coffee table, so he got up. He suddenly realized he wasn’t on the couch, the room was unfamiliar, and Sarah was nowhere to be seen. He put his hand to his head confused, and his face did not feel like it usually did.

Brendon looked at his hand. It was more feminine, he was paler, and he didn’t have his tattoos. Brendon noticed a mirror on the wall, and when he looked in it, he saw Meagan. This was nothing like his dreams, as he was never in control. He had to choke back a scream. This was the day after his last dream, the lyrics Meagan had been writing where on the table he woke up on. This meant Marie was still in the house. Brendon quickly found the bathroom and went inside, panicking. 

He looked at Meagan in the mirror. Meagan’s hair was a mess, and her makeup was runny, Brendon had seen it on the paper. 

Brendon’s first idea, dumbly enough, was to fix her makeup and do her hair. He had some experience, eyeliner and Fever era and all, and he just had to guess with the rest. He was doing Meagan’s hair when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

“Uh.. Meagan, can I get in there, when you’re done?” Marie said from the other side, she sounded a little shaken up.

“In a minute!” Brendon said and quickly finished her hair. He took one look at Meagan in the mirror, and he had basically done his normal hair style with the extra hair pulled back in the back. Looked fine, it looked fine.

He opened the door to Marie, who looked shaken up.

“Uh, Marie..?” Brendon asked, trying to sound as much like Meagan as possible.

She looked at Meagan’s hair and seemed to relax.

“Oh thank fuck, Brendon.” She said.

“Sarah?” Brendon asked.

“Yes!” She said. “I was terrified this was just a me thing.”

“Yeah it’s not, I have no idea what happened but I was on the phone with someone and suddenly I’m face down in papers and I have boobs.” Brendon said, stopping any try to seem like Meagan.

“This is your grandmother right? I see some similarities…” Sarah said, glancing Meagan up and down. 

“Yeah.. From the dreams.. And apparently she’s supposed to do some singing tomorrow, hopefully we can fix this by then…” Brendon said.

“It doesn’t look like Marie does anything period.” Sarah said, walking over to the record player. Brendon followed her. 

“Yeah, lucky you..” Brendon said. He was very uncomfortable suddenly being a woman, and his great grandmother. 

“What do you know about Meagan?” Sarah asked, running her hands through her hair and seeming uncomfortable when she found it was a lot shorter than her normal hair.

“She was the cousin of the wife of the man who opened the Jaded Lily, she was close with the jazz band The Rich Bunch…” Brendon stopped. The Rich Bunch. He would likely run into Patrick, Joe, Pete and Andy because of The Jaded Lily.. And they’d have no idea who he was other than being Meagan, and shit Sarah didn’t know about their immortality… And she’s going to notice how Martin, Mark, Lewis and John are basically them. Patrick had told him that Pete had been a shithead since the 20s. And Brendon knew that Sarah wasn’t stupid, and she’d notice. 

“The Rich Bunch…” Sarah said. “That’s the band you have been looking for records from for years.” 

Brendon never actually told her about the record he owned, since he got it in a pawn shop during that tour.

“Yeah.. Hey, get to finally meet them.” Brendon said, laughing a little.

“Are we going to do the singing thing?” Sarah suddenly asked.

“Yeah, I mean I know she did it, I found the music sheets, in the box mom sent me… Wait a minute!” Brendon said.

“That was the sheet music you used for Roaring Twenties right?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah. We could do a jazz rendition of the song for that, and no one will notice!” Brendon said.

“Great idea!” Sarah said. “We just do that and we can stay here and figure out how to fix this shitty situation.”

“We’re going to need to censor ourselves out there, ‘young ladies aren’t supposed to swear’.” Brendon said in a elderly woman voice before laughing. Sarah laughed as well. 

“I just realized you haven’t cursed at all since you got here and I’ve done it twice already.” Sarah said before they laughed again.

“Fuck shit. There, I have too.” The two started laughing again.

“Okay, no more swearing.” Sarah said before composing herself. “Wow it’s going to be weird with you being a girl now…”

“Our relationship is awkwardly gay now.” Brendon said.

“Yeah it is…” Sarah said, thinking. “Eh, can’t be as weird as when you made out with me in the demon makeup.”

“Sarah, rethink what you just said. I am my great grandmother and you are her roommate, that is a lot weirder than me in demon makeup.” Brendon said, before looking at what Meagan had for music.

“Hm…” Sarah said. “Well I guess.”

“Hey Sarah, you like Jazz?” Brendon asked, looking up from the records.

“Brendon, I will murder you and drive around LA with your corpse on the roof of my car blaring Fall Out Boy if you ever say that again, then I’ll give your body to the first fan who wants it.” Sarah said in a very dark tone that just made Brendon laugh hard.

“And it would be WORTH IT!!!” Brendon said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure Dallon and Spencer will thank me for doing it.” Sarah muttered as Brendon threw some record onto the player and played it. 

“Wanna dance until tomorrow and we can get to fixing this?” Brendon asked.

“You seem pretty okay with us suddenly being a lesbian couple.” Sarah said.

“I’m just pretending I’m in drag, really good drag.” Brendon said.

“Alright, works for me.” Sarah said before taking Brendon’s (Meagan’s) hand and they danced. It ended with them attacking each other with pillows after Sarah complained about Brendon being terrible at dancing all of a sudden. Just another reason to figure out how to fix this quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I wrote that all between lunch and dinner, how was it? Should this continue or be dropped into the fiery abyss that I get ideas from?


	2. Roaring Twenties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Brendon, posing as Meagan and Marie, now have to go and sing for the patrons of the Jaded Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when they run into the Rich Bunch members!

Sarah had helped Brendon with the outfit Meagan had picked out to wear, and did his makeup ("No offense, but your makeup fucking sucked when you were pretending to be Meagan so I’m going to do it"). She let him do his hair, as it didn’t look half bad. Brendon was leading Sarah to the Jaded Lily, as he remembered where it was from when he went there in the present.

“So, am I like singing with you or are you going solo?” Sarah asked.

“You may want to come up, I mean Roaring Twenties needs the back up vocals.” Brendon said.

“Alright, I’m literally the only other person who knows the song.” Sarah said and they both chuckled. They turned the corner and saw the Jaded Lily.

“The second we get inside, we’re Meagan and Marie, alright?” 

“Alright, I’m ready for anything.” Sarah said.

They went inside, and the bartender pointed them to the employee’s only door. The two sat down inside and waited for their time to go on, when of all people Lewis walks in. Brendon stood up.

“Hello Lewis.” He saw out of the corner of his eye that Sarah was staring at Lewis in utter confusion cause, the face, and pretty soon, the voice. Hopefully they wouldn’t see the others, cause then she’d realize something was up. 

“Hey Meag.” Lewis said, and then, he kissed Brendon. Like, full lips, and that startled Brendon, but thankfully the kiss didn’t last long and Lewis didn’t seem to notice how petrified Brendon was.

“I’m going to have Marie do backup vocals for the song…” Brendon said, managing to sound calm.

“Alright, you have to get up there in an hour. Mark and John will be playing with you. Mart and I will be in the audience.” Lewis said. “Also, I like the new hair.” 

“Thank you.” Brendon said.

“Also, Marie, weren’t you against her doing this?” Lewis turned to Sarah.

“I heard the song and had a change of heart..” Sarah said. 

“Are you okay? You look a bit scared.” Lewis asked.

“I’m just nervous.” 

“Alright, see you girls out there.” Lewis said and walked out. Sarah looked right at Brendon.

“Your great grandmother was with 1920s Pete Wentz?!” Sarah asked.

“Not that I knew! She was, is, currently engaged to my great grandfather, and she has the ring to prove it!” Brendon held up the hand with the ring on it. 

“So she was having an affair with 1920s Pete Wentz?” 

“I guess!” Worse. She was having an affair with actual Pete Wentz. Brendon now knew this, which made everything more awkward.

“I was ready for anything, but not for that…” Sarah said.

“Neither was I, that must have been her greatest kept secret.” Brendon said.

“Okay, we can get past that, just, go with it next time, you looked like a deer in headlights when he kissed you, we don’t need to ruin Meagan’s out of marriage love life.” Sarah said.

“Alright..” Brendon said. 

“So, you obviously knew who that was, who was he?” Sarah asked.

“Lewis Kingston, from the Rich Bunch, he’s the trumpet player.” Brendon said. 

Sarah nodded a little. “Guess your great grandmother lived the dream most teen girls would dream of.”

Brendon and Sarah laughed a bit. Brendon thought about how he had to get on Pete’s ass about the affair Pete never mentioned.

After a while, Lewis poked his head in.

“You two are up.” Lewis said.

Sarah and Brendon nodded and followed Lewis out onto the stage. Lewis introduced them, then Brendon stepped up to the microphone.

“Now this is something I’ve been working on for a while, no help at all!” Brendon said, looking through the crowd and finding Martin sitting at a table near the front. Sarah didn’t seem to notice him, and hadn’t looked back at Mark or John so didn’t notice, at least Brendon thought she hadn’t. Brendon gave him a smug look, but Martin didn’t seem to interested in the look, Martin was definitely more interested in Meagan’s hair. The crowd seemed to chuckle a bit.

“Alright, this is called…” Quick think of a fake name for it. “Tell-Tale Heart!” He glanced at Sarah who just seemed to nod at that.

Everyone began playing, and Brendon waited for his queue, then started the song.

“Broadway is black like a sinkhole. Everyone raced to the suburbs. And I'm on the rooftop with curious strangers…” Meagan had a good singing voice thank god, and doing a jazz rendition was pretty easy, and the instruments that weren’t in the actual song made up for the ones they didn’t have, so the whole thing worked. Marie also had a good voice, which Brendon noticed when Sarah came in to do the backing vocals.

“I wanna go home!” Brendon ended the song and put his arms up. The bar began clapping for him, and Brendon smiled. He looked to where Martin and Lewis were sitting, and Lewis was clapping and cheering, but Martin seemed almost startled. Ha. He probably had no faith in Meagan. Brendon and Sarah bowed and left the stage. Backstage they both cheered for each other, Brendon praising Sarah for getting everything right while Sarah said that she knew he could do it. 

The door opened and in walked Lewis and Martin. Sarah noticed right Martin right away and awkwardly stepped back.

“Meagan that was amazing!” Lewis said before hugging Brendon. 

“It was nothing Lewie.” Brendon said and hugged him back. Lewis kissed him on the cheek before Martin cleared his throat.

“Lewis, I said I wanted to talk to her, alone.” Martin said, crossing his arms. “So beat it!”

“Oh alright Martin, you’re suc-”

“Dry up Lewis!” Martin said a bit louder.

Lewis let go of Brendon and walked out. Martin closed the door after him and looked at Brendon.

“Noticed you looked surprised by how good that was Mart. Told you I didn’t need help.” Brendon said before laughing. Sarah seemed to go unnoticed.

Martin took a deep breath before speaking, he seemed really upset somehow.

“Lord of the Flies doesn’t exist yet!! No one says blunt yet!! And seriously?! Roaring Twenties?! Are you stupid?!” Martin yelled at him.

Brendon was confused for a second, then it hit him.

“Jesus fuck Patrick, you could have just told me.” Brendon said. 

“Brendon you are the worst at pretending you’re Meagan Camper.” Patrick said, putting his hand to his face. “Seriously, the hair, the way you walk like a penguin with its ass on fire, the song was just confirmed it was you..”

“So, you were the one who called me?” Brendon asked.

“Yes.” 

“WAIT WAIT WAIT!!” Sarah said, drawing Patrick’s attention to her.

“Uh, Marie..?” Patrick asked.

“So you’re actually Patrick in some guy who looks like you, or you’re actually him in the twenties, what the fuck is with Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz making out with Brendon all lovey dovey, and WHY?! WHY is fucking 1920s Joe Trohman playing a bass?!?!” Sarah said. Patrick just looked startled by this.

“Dall-”

“It’s Sarah.” Brendon quickly corrected Patrick.

“Oh my god…” Patrick said.

One long explanation later, Sarah now understood about half of what was going on, but she was now one more person who knew about Fall Out Boy being immortal.

“So, how did this happen?” Patrick asked.

“I had a dream about Meagan, I’ve been having them for a while now… and then you called, and I answered, and suddenly, I woke up as her, and Sarah as Marie…”

“Goble, Marie Goble.” Patrick said. “She’s Meagan’s roommate and the only other person who knows about the affair other than John and Mark. I’m not actually sure what happened to her after Meagan and her husband leave for LA, she just packs up and leaves a year later.”

“John and Mark are Andy and Joe, right?” Sarah asked.

“Yes, but they aren’t yet.. This is like 90 years before that.” Patrick said. “As far as everyone is concerned, I’m Martin Stumph with an H at the end.”

“And I’m Meagan Camper and she’s Marie Goble.”

“Exactly. This whole time is a huge gap in my memory, and as far as I can remember, Joe and Andy don’t remember a thing, and based on constant comments from Pete, he at least remembers your song, which means he might catch on when he listens to Roaring Twenties finally.” Patrick said.

“So, you don’t know how we fix it?” Sarah asked.

“My next memory after the gap is asking Lewis what the hell happened while I’m standing in a park with Meagan and Marie, although I don’t remember the park or the day it happened.” Patrick said. “You can’t expect me to remember everything, I have no memories of the 50s at all. Except this one day in 56’...” 

“Oh wow…” Brendon said. “That’s not a lot to go off of..”

“Yeah..” Sarah mutters.

“So, we have to act like we are who we’re in the bodies of, and figure out what to do..” Patrick said.

“Yeah… Shit!!” Brendon suddenly said.

“What?” Patrick asked.

“Penny and Bogart! What if we don’t get back to the exact time we left, what if they end up starving because we were gone too long?!” Brendon said, which seemed to scare Sarah too.

“Oh no!! And we’ve already been gone a day!” Sarah said.

“Isn’t there someone who might go check on them?” Patrick asked.

“Unless one of our friends who knows where the spare is goes over, no..” Brendon said. “What about your dog?”

“Louis? He isn’t my dog.” Patrick said.

“But he’s always at your place when we visit.” Sarah said.

“He’s Joe’s dog, remember?” Patrick said. “Joe and I live together, Louis will be fine…”

“I never realized that you two were housemates.” Brendon said.

“I outright said you could sleep in Joe’s room since he was out of town, remember?” Patrick said, and Brendon’s dumbfounded look made him roll his eyes. “Whatever, I’m sure Penny and Bogart will be okay for the time being. We’ll still try to fix this quick.” 

“Penny did manage to tear open the food bag a few times, so they’ll be okay for food, and I’m sure the toilet will give them enough water, they’ll probably find a way to it, plus there’s the doggie door.” Sarah said, which seemed to calm Brendon down. 

“Okay, they should be okay..” Brendon said.

Everyone was quiet after that, until Sarah said

“Did you compare Brendon’s female walking to Peter Capaldi running?” 

That made Brendon and Patrick start laughing, and Patrick admitted he did. 

“Alright, we should head back to our place and try to figure out how to fix this..” Brendon said once they were finished.

“Agreed.” Patrick said. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I keep making pop culture references? Probably
> 
> And trust me!! Penny and Bogart will be okay!


	3. Uncomfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew try to find a way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was kinda rushed but it was either to happen here or at the end so I decided to put it there, I hope it doesn't seem dumb. Also I finally addressed the fact people smoked in the 1920s.

The three were sitting in the living room of Meagan’s home, drinking some juice Sarah found in the fridge and discussing how this may have happened.

“I believe it’s connected to Brendon, we were snuggled up together, and you were on the phone with him, so logically it all goes back to him.” Sarah said.

“Still doesn’t explain you becoming Marie instead of say, your great grandmother.” Patrick said.

“Maybe Marie’s a distant relative, or she was the closest to it in the area, plus you just became yourself, rather than your brother or mother or something, maybe it’s an area thing.” Brendon said.

“Maybe..” Patrick said, thinking. 

“So, Brendon, you possibly have dream powers, and that’s probably why we’re here, maybe you can get us back.” Sarah said.

“How?” Brendon asked.

“By dreaming?” Sarah said, shrugging. “Best I got.”

“Maybe…” Brendon said. “So I just sleep and try to dream us home?”

“Exactly.” 

“Well, I’m not tired right now…” Brendon said.

“It could wait.” Patrick said. “Not like anything important is going to happen soon.”

“Anyway, do you know where my great grandfather is at the moment? Thomas I think?” Brendon asked. “He died like fourteen years before I was born so I never met him.” 

“Business trips I think, it’s why they took so long to get married, he was bouncing around the country, and returned for the wedding, then bounced around more, then moved Meagan down to Nevada and they had their first kid, and that was the last I heard of her. Letters from her to Lewis told me she had three more kids.” 

“Yeah, first kid was born in ‘29 right?” Brendon asked.

“Yeah.” Patrick said before taking a drink from his juice. 

“Thought my grandfather was the oldest, his brother kept saying he was older but m-” Brendon was interrupted by Patrick choking on his drink.

“Woah are you okay?” Sarah asked. Patrick put up one finger and coughed hard. He had juice all over his shirt from coughing it up. After about 30 seconds of that, Patrick nodded and excused himself to the bathroom.

“And that proves we can’t let Patrick drink anything.” Brendon said which caused Sarah to laugh.

“Well, the fact that your grandfather is born in ‘29 means that we get out before 28 because I am sure you aren’t going to want to do that… So we are fine by next year.. But we need to figure out when.” Sarah said.

“I hope it’s soon, I’m going to ruin Meagan if we don’t get out soon.” 

“I don’t think we’re changing anything based on Patrick’s memories, so you should be fine.” Sarah said. “Also, back to the plan, you should go try to go to sleep soon.”

“Oh, right.” Brendon said. “But I’m not tired!!”

“Well get tired then!” Sarah said. “Maybe someone has beers and you can drink yourself to sleep.” 

“I can get some from Lewis!!” Patrick yelled from the bathroom. “I need to change my shirt anyway!!”

“Do that!” Sarah said. 

Patrick came out of the bathroom. He had cleaned up most of the juice but the rest was already stained into his white shirt. He then left to go do as he said he would.

“You weren’t looking at him when he did that. His face turned really red and he just coughed up all over himself. I think it went down the wrong pipe, it was coming out his nose too.” Sarah said as soon as Patrick was gone. Brendon started laughing at the thought.

 

It took Patrick about 10 minutes to make the walk from Meagan’s apartment to his, and he easily made it to his room without drawing attention to the fact he had a huge orange stain all down his shirt. A quick change into a new shirt and bowtie (because everyone wore a tie) left him looking fine, and he popped on over to Lewis’s room.

A few knocks brought Lewis out, and Patrick could hear John saying something in Lewis’s living room. Right, this was when John was locked out of his apartment for almost two weeks after his mother accidently took his house key back home with her. 

“Hey Marty, what’s up?” Lewis asked.

“Can I get some of that Napoleon you have?” Patrick asked.

“Oh are you and Marky Joe having a party without us?” Lewis asked. Patrick had almost forgotten about that nickname. Maybe he could bring it back up to Joe when he got back. 

“No, Meagan and Marie wanted something to drink in victory and I, losing that girl’s little game, has been forced to get them the drinks.” Patrick said, crossing his arms. “And you still owe me from last week.” 

Whatever Lewis had done the previous week luckily was something he owed Patrick back for, as he rolled his eyes and left the door, returning with three bottles of the beer. 

“Don’t kill them with these.” Lewis said bitterly and closed the door. Patrick smirked and headed back to Meagan’s apartment.

When he got back, Sarah and Brendon were laughing hard with each other.

“I got some Napoleon from Lewis.” Patrick said and set the three in front of them. “I’m going to sit this out.” 

“Alright.” Brendon said, popping one open.

It took a few hours (and Brendon drinking almost all three bottles) for Brendon to finally pass out. Sarah and Patrick dragged him into the bedroom and then sat on the couch together to wait. It was a few minutes before Sarah put her head in her hand and said

“This isn’t going to work..”

“Why?” Patrick asked her.

“Because you said you woke up in a park. This isn’t a park.” 

“God damn it…” Patrick said.

“We’re just going to have hungover Brendon in 1927.” Sarah said.

“We should take this time to think of a new plan.” 

“Best I have is to search for the park. There can’t be very many.” 

“There are 570.” Patrick said. “At least in 2018. Can’t say how many more or less there are in this time.”

“We’re never going to find it..” Sarah muttered and leaned backwards into the chair.

“We’ll find it, in time…” Patrick said before Sarah started coughing hard.

“Fuck..” She muttered as she coughed.

“You probably need a cigarette, Marie was a chain smoker.”

“That explains why I’ve felt like shit since this morning..” Sarah said before looking for wherever the cigarettes were kept. 

“Everyone smokes around this time. Pete smoked, Joe smoked, I smoked, Andy was the only one who didn’t smoke. Joe and I weren’t addicted so it was easy to kick the habit but Pete took longer.” Patrick said.

“Never took you for a smoker.” Sarah said after getting the matches and the cigarettes.

“Everyone was a smoker, it would be more unbelievable that I didn’t smoke.” Patrick said, before looking over at the clock.

“Hm, makes sense.” Sarah said as she lit the cigarette.

 

 

Brendon found himself lying in what felt like silk. He opened his eyes and all he saw was what seemed like long silk curtains, all different colors. He stood up, and he was his normal self in this dream.

Brendon started looking around, walking towards the wall of curtains, and when he passed through them, he found himself on clouds, and the curtains seemed to disappear behind him.

He noticed more of the curtains leading towards the end of the cloud, where a woman was sitting, looking down.

Brendon walked over towards her, and saw the curtains went over the edge and lead down. The woman looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Brendon?” She asked. It was Nicole, Dallon’s replacement after he left for his other band with Ryan Seaman.

“Nicole, what are you doing here?” Brendon asked. 

“I was going to ask you the same thing..” Nicole said. “Are you on a voyage?” 

“A what?” Brendon asked.

“Voyage, it’s what my family calls it. You enter the mind of a direct relative in the past and live as them for a while. Something “dreamers” can do. Unoriginal name but it’s the only version I know.” Nicole said.

“Uh, I guess.. We’re kind of stuck..” Brendon said, sitting next to Nicole.

“You just need to find the curtains. They show up near where you woke, you just go to them and they lift you up here, then lead you home.” Nicole said. “One for each person with you.”

“Where do I find them?” Brendon asked.

“You have to look for them. May take a while but you just find them.” Nicole said.

“Alright then, I’m ready to go back.”

“You have to wait till you wake up.” Nicole said. “I can’t just send you back.”

“Damn it…” Brendon muttered. "So, dreamer?'

"Yeah, it's this thing where you see dreams about the past and become your relatives in the past, you can bring non dreamers with though some sort of contact, touch or speech from my experiences. In some cases I've heard of you can hear bits of your future, but that's very rare." Nicole said. "Any questions? We're here till one of us wakes up."

"Oh I have a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that didn't seem too rushed, and I wanted to add Nicole in so Nicole was the person who explains stuff. I'm not to happy about how I wrote it but I hope it was alright.


	4. Won't Take It Lying Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark shows up needing Marie and Martin, while Brendon's still asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been a bit busy and the next one may take a little while as well, but I hope you all like this chapter!

Sarah and Patrick were awaken by a knock at the door. Patrick stood up and answered it, and it was Mark.

“Martin, Marie, you and Meagan need to come to the Jaded Lily. Andrew’s having people come check the place out and he wants us to play, Marie and Meagan need to be there to tend the bar, none of the tenders are available.” Mark said. “The girls just need to pretend they know what their doing, the men aren’t supposed to order drinks.”

“Meagan’s recovering from the drinks last night, she needs to sleep..” Patrick said.

“Then just bring Marie, we need to be there soon, John’s waiting outside for us!” John had been the only one of the group to own a car until 1935, when Lewis finally bothered getting one.

“Okay, I’ll leave Meagan a note, we’ll be out in a minute.” Patrick said. Mark nodded and Patrick closed the door.

“You heard him Sarah, Brendon will be fine.” Patrick said, quickly finding some paper and wrote out the quick note ‘we’re at the Jaded Lily, just come to us’ and put it on the table. Then Patrick and Sarah put their shoes on and went to meet Mark and John outside.

They got there before Andrew and the men did, and they quickly got ready. Sarah behind the bar after putting on a uniform (Marie easily passed for a man when she dressed like one) and Patrick, Lewis, Mark and John got on stage. The few people already there were Isabel and a few of her friends, along with her other son Michael (who upon noticing Sarah all alone behind the bar ran back to put on a uniform to join her) and her daughter Daisy. 

The Rich Bunch began playing a song, and by the time it ended, Andrew and the men came in. Andrew started showing them around and talking about the band and the bar. 

Sarah started cleaning the already clean glasses so she looked like she was being useful. Michael just wiped the table. Sarah watched Andrew as she cleaned, as she was curious. She also noticed how The Rich Bunch were playing a song that had very similar lyrics to She’s My Winona. She’d have to ask Patrick when they were done. 

It was about an hour later, (Andrew still had his people over), when Brendon stumbled in, likely expecting Sarah to be sitting at a table and nothing to be going on. And like a flash, Isabel was to his side, grabbing his arm and saying “Come on Meagan, sit down with me.”

“I need to talk to Marie and Martin..” Brendon said, sounding pretty hungover. 

“You can talk to them when Andrew’s done with those men Meagan.” Isabel said and dragged him to the table she had been sitting at, quickly introducing Meagan to her friends. Isabel looked at Sarah for help, and Sarah simply picked up one of the closed bottles and lifted it to her mouth to say “she’s hungover” and Isabel seemed to get it.

“She’s a bit tipsy at the moment.” Isabel laughed. “Meagan, these are Judith, Elizabeth, and James.”

“Nice to meet you…” Brendon said. James instantly took his hand and kissed it. 

“It is nice to meet a doll such as you.” He said.

“She’s engaged James.” Isabel said, rolling her eyes. James dropped Brendon’s hand after noticing Meagan’s ring, causing the ladies at the table to giggle. Brendon looked up at Patrick, and caught Lewis’ gaze, and he shot a smile at him when he put his trumpet down for a second. Right. That’s going on. Mark didn’t acknowledge him, and John probably couldn’t see him over Martin’s piano. Patrick didn’t miss a beat in the song as he nodded to Brendon to say that he noticed him. Brendon looked around for Sarah, and almost didn’t recognize Marie in the uniform, well mostly because in his hungover haze he was looking for actual Sarah. 

“Meagan, you seem to have forgotten something..” Isabel whispered to him, and he finally realized why his feet hurt so badly, he had walked all the way there barefoot.

“Oh my…” Brendon said before awkwardly smiling.

“I can let you borrow mine…” Isabel said. 

“Thank you..” Brendon felt like a complete idiot. How’d he forget shoes, over the bra? He had dressed himself, so he probably would have forgotten the bra over the shoes.

It was another hour before Andrew and the men left and everyone seemed to be more comfortable. 

“Goodbye friends and family.” Michael said and jumped the bar and was gone. Isabel’s friends all left, and that left Brendon, Sarah, Patrick, Lewis, Mark, John, Isabel and Daisy. Isabel got Brendon some shoes really quickly.

Patrick mumbled something to Mark, and he jumped off the stage and started talking to everyone. John and Lewis followed him, and Patrick gestured for Sarah and Brendon to follow him backstage.

They got back there and Patrick took off his vest.

“So, that was a bust.” Patrick said.

“No it wasn’t actually. I figured out how we leave.” Brendon said before recalling the dream. He thought about leaving Nicole’s name out, but he wasn’t even that sure if it was Nicole and not just a random person’s face slapped onto his subconscious, as that was totally possible, but said her name anyway and mentioned that it may not have been her.

“So we find curtains coming from the sky. Sounds easy enough.” Sarah said.

“But Chicago is huge, how do we find it?” Patrick asked.

“We look.” Brendon said. “How else?” 

“So, we look for curtains leading down to parks. That should be noticable…” Sarah said.

“We could go look from my balcony. My apartment is pretty high up.” Patrick said. “Can’t tell you how many times Pete reminded me of that.”

“Well then, let’s go.” Brendon said. They walked to the door leading out, and were met by Lewis and John.

“Hey, want to head over to the park with us?” John asked.

“Is Mark coming?” Patrick asked.

“His father’s set him up on another date, they’re still trying to marry him off. He won’t be coming.” Lewis said.

“I feel bad for him, attempts to marry me off is another reason I moved here.” Patrick said laughing. It wasn’t like it was because of Elisa or anything, at least completely. Lewis and John chuckled at this.

“Well, the park sounds lovely.” Sarah cut in. The best they could do was go along, they’d be able to go to Patrick’s place afterwards. 

“Great, we can take John’s car over to that one on 67th.” Lewis said. Brendon just nodded and they followed John and Lewis out to the car. 

The five fit snugly in the car, and the ride didn’t take long. After getting there, John decided to take a walk around, and after looking to Patrick and Brendon for approval (just in case they planned to run off while they were in the park), Sarah followed after him. Lewis took another little trail and Brendon and Patrick followed.

“So, Meagan, how long did it take you to come up with those lyrics?” Lewis asked, taking a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lighting it.

“Days.” Brendon said. “Not sure how many, but that didn’t come overnight.”

“Martin would know something about an overnight song.” Lewis laughed.

“I was ossified, you Charlie.” Patrick muttered. “And I haven’t even shown it to you.”

“What kind of insult is Charlie?” Brendon asked.

“Oh, I read it over Mark’s shoulder when you showed it to him. ‘My Songs Know-” Lewis started saying the words in a very jazzy tone before Patrick elbowed him.

“Go find a silver rock and maybe I’ll speak to you again.” Patrick said, rolling his eyes. Lewis then ran off, likely to do it.

“What?” Brendon asked.

“Andy and I would tell him that when he got on our nerves, and he just started doing it. I ended up with 20 before we stopped.” Patrick said.

“So, My Songs is one of your 20s songs?” Brendon started giggling. “And you wrote it while ‘ossified.’” 

“The earliest version. That song had 7 different versions before the demo.” Patrick said. “The demo was the first to have a full instrumental.”

“Fans would kill to hear these other 7 versions, even if their so incomplete.” Brendon said laughing.

“No they wouldn’t. One of them was disco, because Pete was in to that at the time. I burned the one recording of that version.”

“Awwww.” Brendon said. “I’m going to have to find another way to get that one.” 

“No.” Patrick said. “Why don’t you go hide so we can scare Lewis.” Patrick said, trying to drop the subject.”

“Alright.” Brendon said chuckling, before walking over to a bush to hide behind. He would have ran if this dress he was in would let him without ripping. 

While he waited, he noticed something. Something about the sky was weird, glittery almost. He saw Lewis heading towards Patrick, and that’s when the wind shifted, and whatever he noticed moved downwards with the wind. Patrick glanced at Brendon and winked, before the glittery thing seemed to sweep down over the ground, and through Patrick before seeming to just go up, and Patrick fainted. 

Three things went through Brendon’s head right then. 1. What the fuck just happened. 2. Holy shit did Patrick just die? 3. I SHOULD PROBABLY CHECK ON HIM!

Brendon and Lewis both quickly made their way to Patrick, and tried to wake him up. Patrick took a while, but they woke him up. Patrick was looking at Lewis, and likely didn’t notice Brendon yet.

“Martin, are you okay?” Lewis asked.

“Lewis..? Where am I, what happened..?” Patrick said, and Brendon raised an eyebrow.

“What do you remember?” Lewis asked.

“I remember going to sleep after Mark left..” Patrick seemed disoriented.

“He must have hit his head hard, Meagan, go find John and Marie, we need to get him somewhere he can get checked out..” 

As Brendon got up, it hit him.

This was where Patrick’s memory restarted after the gap. That glittery thing was what Nicole was talking about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, and I will try to get the next one out soon!


	5. Dying in LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Patrick, Sarah and Brendon need a new plan to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I got stuck on a part, and this one will be shorter as it ends at an actually good spot to end and I wanted to get it out. So, sorry for making everyone wait nearly a month.

Brendon found John and Sarah surprisingly close, which Brendon’s aching feet in his twenties heals thanked whatever was out there for, and Sarah fell behind John to get the story from Brendon. She was extremely worried when she heard what happened. Was Patrick actually gone?

After they got to them, Martin was to his feet and Lewis was helping him stay up. John was worriedly asking him questions about the previous days to figure out how much Martin had forgotten. As Brendon suspected, he couldn’t remember anything from the past few days that it had been Brendon, Sarah and Patrick rather than Meagan, Marie and Martin. Patrick was gone. Brendon looked up for some sign of the curtain, but saw nothing.

Lewis and John started taking Martin to the car, while Brendon said he and Sarah could walk home, as they knew it was close, and Brendon had passed this park as he staggered to the Jaded Lily. 

“So we lost Patrick, and the curtain thing we need to use left with him, so we’re stranded?” Sarah asked.

“Maybe, Nicole said there was one for each person, maybe ours are in different locations, at least away from Patrick, he wasn’t in our house.. So we should have ours somewhere.” Brendon said.

“We could do what Patrick said and look for them from the balcony..” Sarah said.

“Wait, Patrick said that when he and the group became immortal, it happened in a park, and it was close to their apartments, and if I remember correctly, it’s near Meagan’s, maybe that it. The curtains appear somewhere important to the person we’ve become. The park is important to Patrick, or Martin, so we find something important to Marie and Meagan.”

“How do we figure that out?”

“We have to ask Lewis.. Pete will remember Roaring Twenties, so he’s going to know when he hears it on Pray for the Wicked, and possibly put the pieces together. It would be pointless to keep hiding from him, he doesn’t have to know who you are, but he’ll know who I am once we get back, and at this point, we have no other options.”

“I can’t argue with you, there’s nothing else we can do. So we walk up and tell him we aren’t Meagan and Marie?” 

“No, just me, after what happened during the tour, I’m not risking putting you out there as someone who knows, the less people who know you know the better.”

“I’m going to say it again, none of that would have happened if Zack hadn’t taken the tour off.” Sarah said after nodding to agree.

“You’re saying Zack could have taken those guys on by himself and won, I mean that’d be cool but reports say there were like 7 of them and they were armed.” Brendon said chuckling.

“And Zack would have beaten each and every one of them.” Sarah said. “They have nothing on Zack.”

Brendon didn’t argue further, as Sarah’s logic was probably ‘nothing like that happened when Zack was on tour.’ They had been fine before Zack joined the team.

“So, how do we get Lewis alone?” Sarah asked to change the subject.

“Meagan and Lewis are in a serious secret relationship, I assume that will be pretty easy.” 

Lewis wasn’t surprised that Meagan wanted to meet at the Jaded Lily early in the morning. They had done it before, and he assumed she wanted to get away from Marie for a bit, since the two were pretty much tied at the hip when she wasn’t alone at the Jaded Lily.

So Lewis got in through the employee door and the room was empty, but he heard something coming from the main room. When he went into the main room, he saw Marie sitting at one of the tables, and heard a piano playing. He didn’t see Meagan, so he went to Marie, who put her finger to her lips and pointed to the stage, where Meagan was sitting at the piano playing, which was odd. Meagan couldn’t play a piano for the life of her. Martin had tried teaching her on many occasions so she could try writing music for one, and every time he said she was a lost cause, so how was she playing so well? Lewis sat down, very confused.

Meagan looked at him and smiled a bit, before she began singing, but the way she started told him this wasn’t the beginning of the song.

“Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you. You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do.” She sang and Lewis looked at Marie for a silent answer, which she didn’t give.

“But nobody knows you now, when you’re dying in LA, and nobody owes you now, when you’re dying in LA.” Meagan sang, and she ended the song after singing the rest of the verse, and she stood to look at Lewis.

Lewis began thinking about it. Meagan had been acting weird for the past few days, Marie as well, and he thought about how Martin had acted before he fainted. Meagan’s hair was done like she did it a million times even though she had never had that style, hell he had never seen it on anyone in the area. Meagan had started walking weird, and she had been speaking differently, tone difference, not much slang, same with Marie. Marie had been doing her makeup differently. Martin had been acting secretive, even called Mark ‘Joe’ seemingly for no reason, not even doing their silly “Marky Joe” nickname.

“Okay, what’s happening..?” Lewis asked.

“We’re not Meagan and Marie, something happened, and we ended up in their heads. Martin was in the same boat till he fainted, and we’re trying to get back to our time and we know Martin managed too because that park was important to him, so we think that if we find something important to Marie and Meagan, we can get out…” Brendon said, dropping all attempts to keep up the Meagan persona.

“So, how do you know who we are, and who they are?” Lewis said after just staring at Brendon confused.

“Meagan is my great grandmother, and I know you in the future, I wrote both of the songs you’ve seen me play in the future, although Tell-Tale Heart is called something different, and I did use Meagan’s music to write it. So, you’ll know who I am in the future when you hear the songs.” Brendon said.

“So, who are Martin and Marie?” Lewis asked.

“I’m a friend of Meagan, we’ve never actually met.” Sarah said before Brendon could lie for her.

“And Martin was just him from the future.” Brendon said. “Same guy.”

“So, you’re looking for somewhere important to both of you..?” Lewis asked. “Well, them..” 

“We think so. Martin’s was the park because of the rock, so we think ours is somewhere else, any ideas?” Brendon asked.

“I have a few…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one may take long as well as school started back up, but it will probably be the last, so we will just have to see! Thank you for waiting and I hope you liked this!


	6. King of the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis helps Sarah and Brendon get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this one pretty quickly, so to make up for how long this whole thing took to come out, I've decided to post it now.

Lewis had borrowed John’s car to take them to the Douglas Park Lagoon, which according to him was were Marie met Meagan when they were teenagers, if Meagan’s story to him had been correct.

“So, you make music in the future, what’s that like?” Lewis asked, trying to make conversation. 

“Well, it’s fun, get to travel, teenaged girls scream when they see me, I have cool bandmates. Pretty cool.” Brendon said, and Lewis had the realization.

“Oh, you’re a guy..” Lewis said. Brendon couldn’t blame him for how weird he’d feel, this was the twenties when all that was looked down upon, not to mention he was in the body of woman who Lewis probably had had sex with at least once, and Lewis had kissed him a few times while he was Meagan.

“Yeah…” Brendon said, and Lewis was quiet for the rest of the drive. Sarah found the whole thing funny and noted she’d have to tease Brendon about it.

“Is that it?” Sarah asked Brendon, pointing at something shining in the sun above the park. It looked just like what took Patrick.

“I think so.” Brendon said.

“Is what it?” Lewis asked.

“The thing we can leave on, we can see it in the park.” Brendon said. It looked like there was only one, which could be a problem.

They parked and walked out to where the curtain was, and Sarah saw it too. There was only one.

“So, are you going to go now?” Lewis asked, seeming hopeful that that would be the end of it.

“There’s only one.” Brendon said. “We can’t both go on it. I think it’s Marie’s.” 

Sarah looked at Brendon, then walked up to it.

“So what, I need to drive around more to find the other?” Lewis asked.

“Yeah.” Brendon said.

“That means I get John’s car for longer!” Lewis said happily.

“He never lets you drive does he.” Sarah said before touching the curtain, and then fell down. Brendon managed to run up and catch Marie, and he watched the curtain vanish.

“And she’s gone.” Brendon said.

“So, what now?” Lewis asked.

“We take her home, can’t let her know what’s happening.” Brendon said, and a snore from Marie showed she was asleep, likely because Sarah took over while she was sleeping.

“Is she asleep?” Lewis asked.

“Yeah, help me with her.” Brendon said as he tried to pick her up. Lewis quickly picked her up for him and they walked back to the car. After a quick drive to Marie and Meagan’s place and leaving Marie in her bed (and leaving a note), they got back in the car.

“So, anywhere else that could be important to Meagan?” Brendon asked as Lewis started driving.

“Well, it couldn’t be the Jaded Lily as you’ve been there before…” Lewis said

“Maybe wherever you two kissed for the first time.” Brendon said.

“Jaded Lily.”

“Met you?”

“Jaded Lily.”

“Wrote the song?”

“Jaded Lily and her house.”

“Anywhere else you can think of other than the Jaded Lily?!” Brendon asked, getting frustrated. 

“The only places I can think of is Isabel’s house because she stayed there every time her parents left the city.” Lewis said. “Spent more time with George and Isabel than her own parents.”

“Then, let’s go there.” Brendon said.

“Isabel should let us go anywhere inside, and in the backyard, so if it’s there, you can leave.” Lewis said.

“You seem quick to get rid of me.” Brendon chuckled.

“I’m sorry, didn’t you ask me to help you go home?” Lewis asked.

“Yeah yeah, it’s a joke. Do jokes not exist yet?” Brendon laughed. Lewis rolled his eyes.

“You’re just like your great grandmother.” Lewis said, before changing his tone. “Did you ever meet her?”

“She died when I was five. I was at her funeral, mom said I ran off of for a bit and some guy brought me back. I don’t remember her or the funeral at all, but there’s a few pictures of her with me.” Brendon said. Lewis nodded a bit.

They got to Isabel’s house, and Brendon could see that the curtain was there, and likely in her backyard. Brendon was almost excited to get out of the 20s.

Isabel opened the door.

“Meagan! Lewis! What a pleasant surprise!” Isabel said. She then invited them in.

“You simply must see my garden, it’s getting beautiful!” Isabel said, leading them to her backyard. What luck they had. Brendon saw the curtain lead straight into the garden. 

Isabel began talking about the plants when they got out and showed Lewis the flowers she grew for George’s grave while Brendon walked on the little path Isabel had made through her garden, and to where the curtain was.

He looked at Lewis, who looked up at him from the flowers, and waved a little, before touching the curtain. 

Everything went white, and he felt like he was pulled out of a blanket. He found that his eyes were closed, and when he opened them, he was being pulled upward into the clouds. The curtain was wrapped around his left wrist, and what he could see of himself was transparent. He reached the cloud pretty quickly, and when he passed through, he found Sarah and Patrick waiting for him.

“Oh my god FINALLY!” Patrick said. 

“It’s been a day.” Brendon said laughing.

“It’s felt like longer!” 

“Let’s just figure out how to get home, if this isn’t a time stopping thing, Penny and Bogart must have destroyed the house by now.” Sarah said.

“And I’m probably in a hospital.” Patrick said. The curtains had vanished, and their best guess was that Brendon had to do something. 

“Maybe we all need to touch.” Sarah said after ten minutes of Brendon holding his fingers to his head and trying to use his mind to do it. 

“Probably. Let’s just get out of here before I realize something else I didn’t want to know.” Patrick said before putting his hand out. Sarah did the same, and Brendon grabbed both of their hands.

Everything was white again.

Then, he was back in his living room, still had his phone to his ear. Sarah was lying on him like she had been before, and she opened her eyes.

“-o” Brendon finished saying.

“That was insane.” Patrick said on the other end of the line.

“Agreed.” Brendon said and Sarah got up to check on Bogart and Penny, and she was relieved to find them sleeping in their dog beds.

“So, how long until Pete finds out?” Brendon asked.

“No idea. Did you tell him anything else?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, it was the only way we could find the curtains.” Brendon said.

“Well, if you had to. I’ll message you any texts I get from him about it.” Patrick said. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Brendon said and hung up.

It was about a day before he got screenshots of texts between Patrick and Pete.

Pete: Patrick.  
Pete: PATRICK  
Patrick: What?  
Pete: It was Brendon  
Pete: Holy fuck I made out with Brendon  
Patrick: Twice.  
Pete: Why didn’t you tell me??  
Patrick: This happened yesterday.  
Pete: Who was the other person?  
Patrick: Never met them. (Thank god Patrick figured they didn’t want him knowing it was Sarah)

Of course before Brendon could start reading the texts, Pete had called him.

“About time you listened to the damn album.” Brendon answered with.

“How the fuck did you do that?!” Pete asked. “You were Meagan?! And you got Patrick and someone else roped into that, how the hell was that possible?!”

“I don’t know. All I do know is that you fucked my great grandmother.” Brendon said. “And I’m never letting you live that down.”

“I knew dating Meagan was a mistake…” Pete muttered before Brendon began to quiz him on what he actually remembered, and surprise surprise, it wasn’t that much. 

“Oh, and I need to ask about something. Something Patrick mentioned.” Brendon said after he’d finished quizzing him.

 

 

 

Later that week, Brendon had Pete, Patrick and Joe over since they had been in town. Sarah was out, and they were all hanging out in the living room. They had been halfway through a conversation when Brendon turned on his radio, which he had a disc in, and he smirked at Pete as it started playing.

Joe and Patrick both didn’t realize what it was until the singer came in, in which Joe started laughing and Patrick’s indifference turned into rage.

“YOU TOLD ME THAT WAS THE ONLY COPY!!” Patrick yelled at Pete as Pete laughed.

“Well I LIED!!” Pete yelled back and Joe had to hold Patrick back as Brendon and Pete laughed hysterically as the disco version of My Songs played. Brendon even recorded Patrick struggling against Joe so he could tare Pete a new one, which ended up on Instagram, minus the sound. Ony explanation was “Pete dug up a demo that Patrick thought he had destroyed and Patrick was not happy when he found out there was another copy”

“Patrick calm down! It’s not that bad.” Joe said laughing.

“Not tha- IT’S DISCO JOE!!” Patrick yelled. “THAT GENRE HAD A DEATH DATE!!”

“You in the 70s loved it.” Pete said.

“And I hate myself for that!!” Patrick said. After that, it was a long time before Patrick returned to Brendon’s place, and outside of Fall Out Boy business, Patrick didn’t talk to Pete for three months.

 

 

 

 

Sarah sighed as she looked at everyone standing behind her. Friends, family. She had hoped his day would never come, but it had to one day. She looked back into the casket. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Nicole. 

“I’m sure he’s causing more problems than you can count where ever he is now.” Nicole said, and Sarah chuckled. She kissed Brendon’s cold forehead before walking away from the casket with Nicole. This was the third funeral this year. Ryan had passed in January, and her brother the month after.

She looked around at the people who had already payed their respects. Linda was with a few of their mutual friends talking. Other friends and family scattered around.

She then noticed Spencer, standing with two men and talking with them. Even though one’s hair was currently blonde and the other had a beard that covered most of his face and a hat, she knew exactly who they were. She made her way over to them.

“Oh, Sarah, these are Boyd and Ger-” Spencer started.

“Oh cut the shit Spencer. I’d recognize these two anywhere. Pete, Joe, it’s wonderful to see you two again.” Sarah said to the two’s surprise. They didn’t question it however, neither did Spencer.

“He would have wanted us here, and we got the invites.” Joe said as she hugged him, then Pete.

“He did. Where’s Andy and Patrick?” Sarah asked.

“They’re still at the casket.” Pete said, sighing a little as he looked at it.

“I’ll have to talk to them later.” Sarah said. 

 

“I’m going to go join them, I haven’t seen him yet..” Joe said before walking off. Spencer followed. Sarah watched the two walk away.

“It was you wasn’t it.” Pete said and Sarah looked back at him.

“Yeah, I was Marie.” Sarah said. “I also found her in some old family albums.” 

Pete nodded a bit.

“So, Boyd is it?” Sarah asked.

“Yep, that’s me.” Pete said chuckling. 

“He wanted me to give you this.” Sarah said, holding out a photo album she had been carrying. She then walked over to Linda and her friends.

Pete watched her walk away. He then opened the book and looked through it. It was full of pictures of Meagan. It started with pictures of the Jaded Lily, which included him, Patrick, Joe, Andy, Andrew, Isabel, George, and Marie. The pictures went on, and he found a lot of pictures of Saint with Meagan, and then her kids with Thomas. The last pictures were in color, and showed Meagan’s grandkids and great grandkids. The last one was of her holding a little four year old boy in a rocking chair. The boy was looking at the camera, and Pete knew it was Brendon. The last pages were letters Meagan never sent to Pete, just letters about Saint, and what looked like an invitation to Saint’s wedding. The last page was a note from Brendon.

“I pulled the best out of the photo albums I got when my mom died. I found the letters in an old music box, I don’t know why they were never sent, but I’m sure she wanted you to have them.” 

Pete realized he had tears running down his face as he closed it. He looked to the casket, and decided to see Brendon one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this series. Will I make another? Eh who nows. I'm working on two other things so unless my ship one ever happens, don't count on it being soon.


End file.
